


get yourself something nice

by andibeth82



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a Disaster Lesbian, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/F, Keg just really wants Beau after all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/pseuds/andibeth82
Summary: "Seriously, Beau, who do you think you’re dealing with here?”“Uh, a super horny but also definitely way too hot dwarf woman?” Beau asks sarcastically.Keg winks and grabs Beau around the waist. “I’ll take it.”





	get yourself something nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a postscript to the end of ep 29, "The Stalking Nightmare," when Beau asked Keg if she wanted to spend the night. I've been wanting to write Critical Role fic for a long time and apparently, because I'm me, the impetus is some girly flirting.

The first thing Keg does when the Mighty Nein get back to Shady Creek Run is walk to the mostly empty tavern, bypass the surprised yet half-asleep dwarf woman manning the counter, and grab a full bottle of booze.

Beau follows her into the tavern slowly; she’s still covered in dirt and sweat and everything about her screams _I’m exhausted_ yet somehow, she doesn’t look like she’s fought in a massive battle that almost took her life. Keg knows she must look like shit as well, certainly the fight that they experienced hadn’t done her any favors in the hotness department.

“You weren’t kidding,” Beau deadpans as Keg hoists herself up on the bar counter and begins to drink heavily. Keg eyes her as she swallows a mouthful of sour alcohol. 

“Did ya _think_ I was kidding?” Keg asks, swinging her legs against the counter and grabbing a cigarette from her pocket. Beau half-smiles and tugs at her messy brown topknot.

“I dunno, I like to think you still have some surprises left in you.” She stretches her arms over her head, accentuating the muscles in her abs as she does so. Keg tries to avert her eyes, though she knows she doesn’t really have to. After all, it hadn’t been her who had suggested they stay the night together. _Beau_ had been the one who had suggested she come back with her. _Beau_ had been the one who invited her to do...well...whatever it was hotass monks with half-shaved heads and belly shirts did after they won a hard-fought battle. Keg’s just assuming it’s sex, but if she’s being honest with herself, she’ll take anything at this point.

Hell, she had been ready to sleep on the floor of the damn tavern if it came to it. The Mighty Nein didn’t owe her anything, not after what they had been through. She had gotten their friend killed and somehow, they had still worked together to help her extract her own revenge. Granted, it wasn’t like they didn’t have their own reasons for going after Lorenzo, especially after what he had done. Even so, in Keg’s eyes, just being able to tag along without Nott or Caleb staking her in the middle of the night had already felt like more than what she deserved.

“So the others –” Keg stops to put down her drink and tap the pads of her fingers, her words slightly obscured by the cigarette hanging from her mouth. “Caleb. Caduceus. Nott. Do we need to worry about them for the night?”

Beau shakes her head as Keg leans back, angling herself neatly as she roots around in the recesses of the bar shelves for something to light her cigarette with. “I think they’re going to stay with everyone else for tonight. You know, just – just to make sure they’re okay. They’ll catch up with us in the morning.”

Keg nods, finding a small pack of matches and straightening up. “Yeah, well.” She pauses to light her cigarette and blows out a long breath of smoke. “I can’t say I blame them after all the shit Lorenzo put them through. Your friends looked pretty bad.”

“They’re alive,” Beau answers sharply. “That’s what matters.”

“They are alive,” Keg agrees. “And I’m very happy that we found them before anything worse happened. But you didn’t wanna stay and help too?” 

Beau bites down on her lip, looking a little forlorn. “Between all of them, they’ve got the healing stuff figured out pretty well. I’d probably just be in the way. Besides.” She offers a small smile. “I kind of wanted to relax and drink. You had the right idea.”

Keg plucks her cigarette from her mouth and picks up her drink again, toasting to the air before taking another long sip. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand before grinning back. “Right. Relaxation,” she agrees, hiking up her left leg to expose her ripped tunic. She doesn’t miss the way Beau’s face becomes slightly pink, backlit in the dim light of the tavern. “So, you gonna get us a room, or what?”

 

***

 

The room they’re given is small, even by Keg’s standards. But Beau doesn’t seem to mind, nodding her approval at the space when she enters.

“So which one did you normally get stuck with when you traveled?” Keg asks conversationally as she tests out the bed, removing her boots. “Was it the goth one? I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m just saying -- she seems like she’d be good in bed.”

Beau snorts and props her staff against the wall, taking off her own boots. “Oddly enough, no. Yasha always wanted to stay on her own. She’s a bit of a loner.” She smiles faintly. “Jester and I were usually the ones who ended up together. Caleb and Nott always stayed together. Fjord kind of took to Molly --” Beau stops, her lips freezing, and Keg notices how she forces herself to push through the rest of her sentence as if she’s trying to exorcise a demon that refuses to emerge. “Molly,” she repeats, her voice more firm but still obscured by sadness. “Sorry. Guess it still hurts.”

“I know,” Keg says, her voice softening as the ache in her chest intensifies. Beau walks to the back of the room and steps in the tiny bathroom; Keg leans over just far enough to make out her movements as she washes her face and wrings out her hands.

“Hey, uh, if you’re interested…” She waits until Beau’s emerged from the bathroom, leaning against the door frame with a raised brow. “Got us some nightcaps.”

Beau manages a laugh, scratching one side of her shaved head. “How the fuck did you manage that?”

“Uh, have you seen this place? Have you seen _me_?” Keg smirks. “Besides, no one was really banging down the doors to get in here, so at least we’re helping these guys clean out their stock. They should be thanking us for our patronage.”

“We could’ve at least paid a little for what we took,” Beau says as she walks to the bed, sitting down beside Keg. Keg recoils and gives Beau a look.

“Wow, when the fuck did _you_ get loyal and law abiding?”

Beau shoves Keg playfully, causing her to spill some of the alcohol. It sloshes onto the covers and onto her leg, and Keg uses the moment to grab Beau with her free hand, pulling her in for a tight kiss. Beau stiffens in surprise, dropping her own bottle onto the floor where it shatters loudly.

Keg gives Beau a short moment to see whether or not she’ll pull back, but when she doesn’t, she drops her own bottle so that she can encircle Beau with both arms, allowing their lips meet more easily. Beau lets out a small moan and Keg tastes alcohol and cigarette smoke and sweat on her breath and in her kiss; she lets her hand fall across Beau’s side while her fingers brush her shoulders and ghost down her waist. When she finally does pull away, she notices that Beau’s entire face is flushed and her lips are pink and full. Beau immediately looks down at floor, her eyes following the trail of broken bottles and booze.

“We wasted alcohol.”

“Good thing we didn’t pay for it,” Keg says smartly. “Also, there’s always more where that came from. Seriously, Beau, who do you think you’re dealing with here?”

“Uh, a super horny but also definitely way too hot dwarf woman?” Beau asks sarcastically.

Keg winks and grabs Beau around the waist. “I’ll take it.”

She tugs gently, allowing Beau to fall back with her onto the bed. Despite the fact they’ve never actually been intimate, Keg notices that there’s an instant familiarity with their bodies and the way they fit together -- Beau’s hand finds its place on Keg’s thigh and Keg curls up into Beau’s chest, resting her head against one of her muscled biceps. It’s both the warmest and most comfortable Keg’s been in awhile, and she allows herself to take advantage of the feeling before she speaks again, breaking the quiet.

“Do you think they’ll ever forgive me?”

Beau inclines her head, looking down at Keg. “Who?”

Keg sighs softly. “Your friends. All of them.”

“I think they already forgave you,” Beau answers just as quietly. Keg lets out another long sigh, this one more frustrated and pronounced.

“Just because we killed Lorenzo doesn’t give them a free pass to take back their anger,” she says bitterly. “I’m not stupid, Beau. I did a lot of things to help you, and some of them were even really good. And I fought really well, but --”

Beau cuts her off by leaning over, kissing Keg and putting a hand on her chest, directly over her left breast. “You fought really well,” she breathes when she stops kissing Keg, her lips hovering just above Keg’s mouth. “And you know what?”

Keg swallows, suddenly feeling nervous and weak. She’s not sure if it’s from Beau’s touch, or their conversation, or the fact that she suddenly just _really_ wants to get into Beau’s pants. “What?”

Beau smiles gently. “Molly would have forgiven you.”

It’s the words that do it -- the words that Keg hadn’t wanted to say out loud because for all her bravado and snark, she was still timid about saying his name; he hadn’t even been her friend for more than a few hours before he was killed and it was stupid of her to assume she had any right to want his approval, even in death. She arches up, kissing Beau again harshly, her fingers scrabbling at her layers of garments as she struggles to peel back enough clothing so that she can get Beau at least a _little_ more naked.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Beau,” Keg says when she finally gets her shirt off with Beau’s help, exposing her breasts. She blinks in awe as she takes them in. “You shouldn’t keep these things hidden. They’re practically award-worthy.”

Beau laughs as she buries her face in Keg’s shoulder, nuzzling the space between her clavicle and her throat. “I’m not sure everyone would agree with you.”

“What, you need me to shout it through Shady fucking Creek Run?” Keg asks haughtily. “Because I will.”

Beau raises her head, her eyes wide in surprise. “ _Keg_ , don’t you dare.”

“Hey, Shady Creek Run!” Keg’s clear, strong voice reverberates loudly throughout the small room, ricocheting off the musty walls. “Beau’s got the best breasts I’ve seen all year!”

Beau barks out a giggle that soon turns into a full-fledged laugh, burying her head in Keg’s shoulder again. Keg can’t help but join in, and soon she’s tangled in Beau’s grip, rolling over the rumpled covers stained with sweat, dirt, and alcohol.

“Molly would’ve wanted this,” Beau says when she catches her breath. She shifts onto her back and Keg crawls closer, propping herself up on her elbow as she gazes at Beau with a small smile.

“He would’ve,” Keg agrees, leaning down and placing a kiss on her torso. “He wanted us to have nice things. He wanted us to get ourselves something nice.”

“Oh, I did,” Beau says with a wink, reaching up to run a hand through the longer parts of Keg’s hair. A shiver runs through Keg’s bones, and she suddenly feels warm all over.

“I got myself something _really_ nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @isjustprogress for fic and flail and more!


End file.
